Love Naruto
by Lazyninja86
Summary: A Love Hina and Naruto crossover. Jiraiya and Naruto go to the Hinata Inn! Chaos follows! Other Naruto characters will show up, but I'm not telling who. Rated R for Jiraiya. My first try, so be nice!
1. They Arrive

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Love Hina. Never have, never will.

Dedicated to my friends at Kitsune no Hana and MSN.

A few things you need to know, this takes place two years after Sasuke fights Naruto. Naruto won, and returned the guy. Afterwards, Naruto was promoted to chuunin, and he did several missions. This takes place during his vacation time. Naruto is traveling with Jiraiya when this begins....

"Hey"-speech, "_Hey."_-Thoughts

This story begins not in Konoha, but in a forest, where an argument is happening....

"What the hell do you mean there's nowhere to stay?! I'll be damned if I sleep in a tree or on water again! It's not my fault the inns kicked us out you know...." Meet our hero, Naruto. As you can imagine, he is not very happy. Here's why.

"WHAT! I gotta make money you know. I have to write more books, and to write books, I need inspiration...." Meet Jiraiya, or Ero-Sennin if you're Naruto. One word sums him up, pervert. Writes nasty books, but is a skilled shinobi.

Naruto retorts, "If you peek on women, at least make sure not to get caught. I gotta pay for your foolish actions too..."

"Silence brat. I don't wanna hear it."

"I'm hungry Ero-Sennin."

"Starve, I don't have any food."

"If you never got busted MAYBE I would be in that inn EATING right now..."

"SHUT UP BRAT! I needed to see all the boobs, asses, and naked women in general to write books. And with books come..."

"Money."

"And with money comes..."

"Food. But that doesn't explain how a SENNIN gets caught by VILLAGERS peeking...."

"......Shut up."

As you can see, this continued for a while, until....

"That looks like a nice place. It's called the Hinata Inn." Naruto points this out.

Jiraiya has obviously heard of this place, it's a perverts dream to go in there. _Perfect, Naruto has no idea that this is an all girls place managed by a guy. If we can get in, stories galore! _"Yeah, sounds good kid."

"Let's see if we can stay, I smell food...ramen...."

Jiraiya sweat-dropped, ramen was gonna be his downfall one day....

"Let's knock Ero-Sennin."

"Alright, but I'm talking."

"Fine. Don't say anything stupid."

_Knock, knock._

Door opens, and now we see Keitaro Urashima answer the door. _Score, with him at the door, I'm getting in!_ Jiraiya thinks.

"How may I help you?"

"My grandson and I need a place to stay, and we were wondering if we can stay here. We won't cause trouble." _I won't cause trouble. Don't know about Ero-Sennin, he's a perverted asshole._ Such a good thought, eh Naruto?

"Well, I don't mind if you stay here, you seem like good people, but I have to talk to the girls about it. I gotta have their consent too." _GIRLS?!! Ero-Sennin! I should have known he was up to no good! DAMMIT! _Naruto thinks so highly of Jiraiya, doesn't he?

"Alright, we'll wait." _Soon I'll be seeing naked girls everyday! All the body parts I'm gonna see. I'll be inspired for sure! _We have lost Jiraiya...

As our two ninjas stood outside, they could hear faint sounds of discussion inside. Inside the house however, Keitaro was convincing the girls to let them in.

"An old man and his grandson need a place to stay. Is it ok if they stay here?"

Motoko was the first to answer, "No, one man is enough in this house."

Naru followed, "We don't need anymore perverts in this house. You are enough." Jiraiya sneezed at the pervert comment.

Kitsune, however, had different ideas, "They could be rich, and that means money and sake for me!"

Shinobu and Mutsumi had no objections.

Su was for it too, "The grandson can play with me!"

Naru and Motoko gave up, knowing this battle was lost since they were the only two against it. "Let them in." Motoko was not happy....

Keitaro opened the door and said, "These are our two guests, be nice to them." "Names please." Naru said, not happy about having more men in the house. "I'm Naruto and this is Ero- I mean Jiraiya." _I'm gonna end up killing that kid... _And we thought Naruto was bad, Jiraiya was worse! "Now what are your names?"

"Keitaro."

"Naru."

"Mutsumi." (She somehow stood up without fainting, yet.)

"Kitsune."

"Shinobu."

"Motoko."

"Su."

Naruto was cool. Jiraiya however, _Look at there girls, perfect, especially Mutsumi! What a chest! _Jiraiya was in happy land.

"Oh by the way" Motoko started, "perversion will be punished." She looked at Jiraiya.

_They'll never catch me. _Jiraiya, you never learn. And then he put on a satisfied smirk, not really paying attention to Motoko's look.

_If that rule is set, Jiraiya's gonna be punished real soon. Something tells me a lot is gonna happen in this house._

How right you are Naruto, how right you are.

This ends Chapter One. This is my first stab a fanfiction, so be nice! Pairings will be announced later. Read and review please! Thanks.


	2. First Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Naruto. Never have, never will...

Dedicated to the reviewers, KnH buddies, and MSN buddies. Thanks for the support!

And now, chapter two!

"Speech" _"Thoughts" _

After introductions, Shinobu showed Naruto to his room. Keitaro would have shown him, if only he wasn't so clumsy....

_Geez, the guy fell. Even I could tell it was an accident. He slipped and fell face first into Naru's breasts. Accidents happen. Now if Ero-Sennin did it, I would have given Naru full permission to knock the hell out of him...._

Naruto was appalled at Naru's strength; he only thought Tsunade was strong like that. He was freaked out, to put it simply. I mean, he has seen Jiraiya fly through the door many times, but the ROOF?!!

_Damn, Keitaro got clubbed. Hard._

"Ummm...Naruto, right?" Shinobu decided to speak up.

"Yeah."

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

"The Hidden Village of Konoha. I'm a ninja."

Now this caught Shinobu off guard, she always thought ninjas were dark, shadowy people with dark hair. People like Sasuke. She had no idea ninjas could have blonde hair...

"I see. Ummm...does the blonde hair make hard on you?"

Naruto laughed, "Nah. Many people think so. I'm a good ninja, I'm still alive, see?"

Shinobu giggled, "I noticed. Unless you vanish like a ghost now."

He did vanish. She stood there, about to freak out until she heard, "Turn around."

She hesitated at first, but she did turn, and there he was, smirking. She looked at him, and then hit his arm playfully.

"You do that again, and you get no food. I'm the cook here, and I'm sure you're hungry. At least I know you're a real ninja..."

Naruto's eyes grew in size. _She's the cook?!!! I shouldn't have done that, now I'm gonna starve...again. I'm so screwed._

"Don't worry, I won't starve you. Yet."

"Not funny."

"Kidding. Now what do you want to eat?"

"Ramen! It's my favorite food! I don't care what kind, I like them all!"

_So he likes ramen...interesting. Although I have no idea why I'm playing around with him so much, I'm normally shy and stuff. I guess he has that effect on people. Not to mention he's good looking.... Stop it Shinobu, you gotta cook, and on top of that, you're starting to blush, gotta make a run for it...._

"Uh, I gotta go cook. See ya." And she was gone with that.

Naruto stood there for a while; he had no time to respond to her hasty retreat.

_She's nice. She has a great body. Very nice curves. Her chest is not bad either...DAMN YOU ERO-SENNIN! Your bad habits are rubbing off on me. She kinda reminds me of Hinata-chan though, she's shy. Hinata-chan also has a great body....DAMMIT!_

Good job Jiraiya....

_I guess I'll explore the house now..._

Naruto left his room, turned the corner....

...and saw Su waiting for him.

"Play with me!"

"Ok. I can play until dinner is served!" _Delicious food. You will be mine soon. _

"YAY! Outside we go!"

Naruto followed Su outside to play, and this is where we see what Jiraiya is up to....

Jiraiya was currently drinking sake with Kitsune. He was doing well may I add.

"So what do you do?" Kitsune asks.

"I write novels."

"What kind?"

"Not telling. I'm also a very talented ninja."

"I see, and would your ninja skills have any connection to your writings?" Kitsune asked with a wink. She had no idea how close she was....

"They're a source of inspiration, so to speak." Right. Keep telling yourself that. Using your skills to peek at naked women is nothing to be proud of....

"I see."

"I gotta run. I have to check out the house (_girls_)." And he was gone.

_He's got money, now I gotta swindle him out of it. _Kitsune thought.

Jiraiya walked the house looking for Mutsumi again. _I have to see those nice, firm breasts again! _He has his goals set....

He found her, much to his pleasure.

"Hello, Mutsumi. How are you?" _Oh wonderful breasts!_

"Hello, how are you?" She was eating watermelon.

"Fine." _Great cuz I see your breasts up close!_

"That's good. Say, do you like watermelons?"

"I love melons!" _Especially the ones on you!_

"Do you want some?"

"Yes. I would love some watermelon to eat." _I would love a glass of milk too...._

Jiraiya was very confident he wouldn't be caught, this girl didn't expect a thing! However, his good streak was about to end....

Naru had walked in, saw what Jiraiya was looking at, gritted her teeth, and launched Jiraiya through the roof. Ow. Naru looked at Mutsumi with a quizzical look.

"Do you have any idea what he was doing Mutsumi?"

"Being nice? He is a nice guy Naru. He was gonna eat watermelon with me."

"Forget I asked Mutsumi..."

"Alright then."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Su were playing tag, until they saw a figure with long white hair fly out the roof.

"Looks like Naru got your grandpa."

Naruto sweatdropped. "Damn. She got him good."_ Oh boy, Jiraiya's gonna need a full-body cast before we leave here....._

End of Chapter Two! Sorry if Shinobu seems OOC. As she thought, Naruto has those effects on people. Anyway, leave me a review! I appreciate comments on the fic. Thanks!


	3. More Events

Holy shit!!!! I haven't updated in a while. I apologize to my reviewers. I'm so sorry. School's a bitch, but I'm on the holidays now, so more writing! And updates too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Love Hina. If I did, I'd be filthy rich…

Anyway, this chapter is for my friends and reviewers!

Hey- Speech, _Hey_- Thoughts

Chapter 3

Shinobu was in the kitchen, thinking about the conversation she had with Naruto. She sounded so bold back then, and didn't know why. However, her mind soon drifted, and ended up on his body. She started thinking naughty things and soon….

"ACK!"

….she fainted….

Motoko, hearing our blue haired girl faint, decided to check on her. She woke up Shinobu and asked a few questions….

"Did that pervert get you?"

Shinobu passed out again….

"Maybe that wasn't a good way to start…"

Rousing Shinobu again, Motoko tried a different approach…

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Uhhh…"

"Keitaro again?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Or is it the Naruto. I saw you talking to him."

And down Shinobu went….

"At least I figured it out."

Awaking Shinobu AGAIN, Motoko had another question….

"What's for dinner?"

Shinobu's eyes widened, she had no idea what ramen Naruto liked. She made a mad dash out the door to ask him so she can get further on his good side. Motoko just stood there, having no idea what the hell just happened. She decided to follow. Naru, who was in a bad mood, saw Motoko heading outside. She stopped Motoko…

"Where are you headed?"

"Outside Naru. I asked Shinobu what was for dinner."

"OK…."

"Her eyes widened and she ran out the door. I'm gonna go see why."

"I shall join you then."

The two walked outside to see Shinobu talking with Naruto and Su. Well, Naruto anyway. Naru did not look too happy.

"What's wrong Naru?"

"Naruto. His gramps is a complete pervert."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was looking at Mutsumi's chest. He was also trying to get her alone."

"And you're saying Naruto is a pervert as well?"

"Yes."

Motoko took out her sword. "Perverts shall not be tolerated."

Her and Naru charged at the blonde, who was able to step away.

"What's the big idea?" Naruto if you're lost.

"Silence pervert!"

"Wait, when did I become a pervert?"

"Your grandpa is one, on you are too!"

_Jiraiya, your habits have gotten ME in trouble. When I find you, I'm gonna beat the shit outta you._

"You got Shinobu to follow you!"

"Uh…I was asking what kind of ramen he liked."

Both girls were silent. Then came the collective "Oh." They were satisfied with Shinobu's answer, and went away, for now….

Naruto smiled at her. "You saved my ass there!" And gave her a hug….

And, you guessed it, Shinobu went down…poor girl….

Naruto roused her, smiled at her, and said….

"I like miso ramen."

_His smile is addictive…wait, he said he liked miso ramen…great! Now I can impress him with my cooking skills! _Shinobu ran off, silently hoping that Naruto's weakness is as big as she hoped. If it was, she'd have him in no time, or so she thought….

Naruto watched her run off, and told Su that he was going in. He needed a bath…

He also wondered about what was going on in Konoha. What were his friends doing? Little did he know he would find out real soon…

Meanwhile in Konoha Village….

"OK." Tsunade said. "The Naruto and Jiraiya search party is here. As you know, they are late on their return. Listen for your name. First, Hinata."

"Here." _I'm coming Naruto-kun!!!_

"Neji."

"…." Neji rose his hand. _I will do my best._

"Sasuke." (He lost and was brought back)

"Here." _Now I can test my skills against you Naruto._

"Shikamaru."

"Hmph." _How troublesome._

"Tenten."

"Present."_ Now I can prove myself to Neji…_

"Sakura."

"Here." _More time with Sasuke._ She looked thrilled, Sasuke didn't….

"Shino."

"Present." _I have a job to do, I will do it well._

"And Ino."

"Here." _Forget Sasuke, he went traitor…maybe Shikamaru…_

"Why can't I go?" Kiba of course.

"We still need you Kiba. You can smell enemies from a mile away."

"I see."

Tsunade continued. "You mission is to find Naruto and Jiraiya and bring them back. Shikamaru, you lead. Understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good. Now go!"

They all left. Shizune and Iruka appeared.

"I hope they succeed." Iruka said.

Shizune took his hand. "I hope they do too."

The Hokage nodded in agreement.

Where is Jiraiya you ask? He's still in mid-air!!!!

End Chapter 3

Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review please and tell me what you think!!!


End file.
